We Never Danced
by FireIceandPoison
Summary: A lyric fanfiction based on Ciel and Elizabeth.


**"We Never Danced" by The Motels**

_Between heaven and earth_

_There's a ballroom floor_

_Where the couples glide_

_In the evermore._

Two.

Only two.

There were no awaiting butlers or maids waiting for a command. There were no demon dogs howling at the moon, which peered ever soo gently into the crystal like ballroom. There was no bloodshed or fear in the air, only contentment, peace, and if one had ever felt it, love. Yes there was most definetley love within the air. A type of love that came from a forever long friendship and understanding. A once warm and caring friendship to a raging inferno of love that burned as bright as the sun and all the stars. Yes such love was hard to find in a time such as this, but the two perservered and here they were, together, dancing around a brightly lit ballroom, alone to music that played in their hearts and slowly began to resound in the room.

_Dancing through the clouds_

_Laughing in the rain_

_Eyes that see no lies_

_Hearts that feel no pain_

"Ciel?" A voice whispered as the two spun around, the music, seemingly coming from nowhere, wrapped around them like silk and sent both hearts pounding furiously as they became lost in the others eyes. Blue eyes lit with adoration at the sound of her voice, quiet, as not to interupt the moment. The only moment they shared alone, without anything holding them back.

"Yes lizzy?" Elizabeth's heart soared at the use of her nickname, which had seeminly been forgotten for so long by her love, until now. She leaned her face down, and buried it in the crook of his neck, the scent of him sending goosebumps upon her pale flesh. Ciel leaned his cheek against her silky blonde hair, which, just for him had been taken out of their spiraling curls from her scalp and let down. He wrapped his arms gently around her for a moment, his fingers playing with soft curls of her hair that fell to her waist.

A timid question danced across the flesh of his neck. "Why haven't we done this before?" Ciel, for the first time, managed a small, corner lipped smile and let out a small breathy laugh. He had no answer for her; he never did.

"I do not know Lizzy." He exhaled as she pulled back, rearranging their forms to the proper dane positions. Her small, white gloved hands encompassed in his own, his right hand light upon her slik clad waist. Elizabeth felt bold on this night and instead of being a proper lady, let her own hand astray to play with the layered strands of his dark hair, at the base of his neck.

_Hope it's not too late_

_We were more than friends_

_I can hardly wait_

'_till we meet again._

If anyone were to peer inside, they would most likely see, not two people dancing, but two hearts entwining. They would most likely see a beautiful girl, with the biggest heart around, dressed in a simply baby pink, silk dress that fell to her feet. Her blonde hair curled to her waist and moss green eyes alight in the cinnamon colored ballroom. Small diamonds shined within those blonde ringlets from the chandalier above. They would most likely see a boy made from despair and hate dancing with his own white clad hand upon that dainty waist, the other hand clutching tightly at hers with a sort of desperation, as if afraid to let go. Both bodies in sync to music that only they could hear. A type of music that comes only from the heart and the bystanders would most likely feel there own hearts breaking at the sight of such beauty. But on the inside, where the two resided, it was more than a dance. Much more.

_If you don't really know_

_Where you want to go_

_It makes no difference_

_Which road you take_

"Lizzy?" Green eyes focused on a blue one as they spun once more. "Do know that I love you very dearly." Ciel Phantomhive said to the bright girl before him. Elizabeth smiled, tightening her own grip upon his hand.

"And I love you." She admitted. It was the first time she had the courage to admit it, but she did, very much. All she had ever wanted was his happiness, no matter what cost or pain it gave her. Both hearts were light from the exceptance of the other's admittance and Ciel truly smiled, a sight that not many were priveledged to see. When Elizabeth grasped hold of this knowledge that he was smiling, her eyes began to dampen. She had caused that smile that had dissapeared so many years ago and she was proud of that knowledge. Unbeknowest to her, a single tear drop feel from her wide eyes.

"Why do you cry?" He asked taking a step forward without thinking about it, just as she stepped back, the normal dance routine.

_Hope it's not too late_

_We were more than friends_

_I can hardly wait_

_Till we meet again_

"You never smile Ciel. I wish I could know why." The light voice wept, her voice trembling.

"Elizabeth!" Ciel reprimanded. She gasped and looked up at him. At the sight of his betrothal crying, his features softened. "Oh lizzy," he sighed, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek. Elizabeth brought her own hand up and laid it against his as his thumb darted across her rosy cheek to flick away any tears that had fallen. "Do not worry yourself about such trivial matters. That is my weight to bear and mine alone." His voice was the barest of whispers.

"Is it wrong to care?" Elizabeth asked and she watched finally as his eyes softened.

"Never," he whispered. "But it always hurts to let go." Ciel leaned down and pressed his forhead against hers, his hand going back to her waist.

"Then I will never let go," she murmured. Elizabeth vowed this. She would never let go of Ciel. Never. He said nothing, only closed his unpatched eyes and followed the rhythm of music.

_We never danced_

_We never danced _

_We never danced_

_The night away_

Ciel, unceremoniously placed his lips softly against Elizabeth's. Not missing a beat she responded. This small kiss is what she always prayed for. A soft enitcing warmth that none could give her but her beloved Ciel. A man who's heart seemed cold and unfogiving. And even in a place as perfect as this, it would stay that way. Ciel pulled away, his own eyes moistening, but refused to let any fall, shook his head.

"You must let go Elizabeth." Ciel said, pulling completley away from her. Without him, Elizabeth was left cold and bereft.

"Ciel!" She cried out as he backed away from her.

"Forget about me Elizabeth. You must let go!" Ciel yelled as his form began dissapearing.

"No never!" Elizabeth cried, lurching forward after him. But it didn't matter, no matter how many times she tried, she would never catch up to him. No matter how far she ran, or how much she begged for him to return, he never did. The lights within the ballroom flickered out and she fell to her knees as he dissapeared within the moonlight, not looking back. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her heart broke for the final time. Ciel had finally got what he had wanted.

For her to let go.

This time she didn't run after him into the gardens she knew awaited for her. She didn't step through the endless maze, following the glimpses of his tail coat. She didn't have the determination as she did before. Now she was only cold and broken. This time she simply fell to her knees and sobbed, her last piece of hope slipping away.

"CIEL!" She screamed.

And that was when she woke up.

Her dark room was as gloomy as ever to her. Her heart ached within her chest and even though tears streamed down her face she fet nothing. Swallowing, she sat up, leaning against her headboard.

"Oh Ciel," she whispered into the darkness, knowing there was no reply and never would be. Her Ciel never truly loved her or else he would have never deserted her. Her chest tightened at the though. And then she was resolved. Her pale hand reached out into the darkness and grabbed a small vile she had bought in town the day before. Clutching it desperatley she gave one last sob before pulling out the cork and drinking the dark liquid. She felt the liquid slip into her system, wrapping it's invisible grip around her heart. She heaved a sob and looked over at her door, hoping he would come to her. Silly, she thought to herself, I'm just a silly girl, hoping a dream to come true. Reality is much more colder than she had hoped.

Her heart began to slow.

_We never danced_

_We never danced_

Elizabeth closed her eyes, surrendering to the powerful poison she had slipped into her system only moments ago.

"_We never danced the night away." _She murmured and the darkness finally took her.

Two.

Only two.

The two weren't people in love as Elizabeth had once prayed.

Two was the pieces of her broken heart, split completley down the middle.

**Author's note- So I was listening ot this song and I suddenly felt the urge to write this. It is purely for fun and I hope all who read this enjoy it just as I have. Please review!**


End file.
